


Mipha takes a break

by toutcequonveut



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Background Link/Prince Sidon, F/F, F/M, Multi, One Shot, Orgy, PWP, Past Link/Mipha - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Questionable Zora/Fish Anatomy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Zora's Domain, ish, like I said the anatomy is made up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toutcequonveut/pseuds/toutcequonveut
Summary: Mipha has been working too hard. Her citizens decide that she needs a break.Or: Mipha has an orgy with five other Zora (that's it, that's the whole story).
Relationships: Mipha/Gaddison/Bazz/Rivan/Tona/Kodah
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Mipha takes a break

**Author's Note:**

> 5k of fish porn. I don't know why I wrote this except that 👏Mipha👏deserved👏better👏... so the Zora people are going to give it to her 😎  
> Also I just really love Gaddison OKAY??  
> Fun fact I wrote this at like midnight across two days and I hardly remember a thing of what I wrote. Consider this a work from the nebulous spirits that wished it to exist.  
> Please tell me if you want me to tag anything, I probably forgot something :P

“My lady!” 

Mipha sighed, rubbing her temples but knowing that that wouldn’t help the blooming headache. Then she mentally pulled herself together and summoned a smile for the Zora vying for her attention. “Yes, Tona?” 

Tona blushed a little, the scales over her cheeks doing little to contain her shyness. “My lady, I’ve come with a message from Kodah. She says you’re needed immediately at the inn.”

“Can it wait?” Mipha tried not to let her impatience show, but the pile of reports and invitations from other lands was neverending. If she didn’t work her tail off trying to get through them, they would only multiply by tomorrow. 

“I don’t believe so, Lady Mipha. Please come at once!”

With another sigh, Mipha set her pen aside and rose. She gave a big stretch, wincing a little at the pops that sounded from her back. Maybe it _had_ been a while since her last break? In any case, even though it meant more work tomorrow, she was glad to leave behind the dreary written aspects of running the Domain. While necessary, she really preferred to engage in the hands-on aspect of royal work.

The two Zora arrived at the inn shortly, which was a feat given the immensity of the Domain. The lights were dark inside the inn, but Mipha could hear voices trickling out from the arched entrance. Two figures stood just outside it, and as they approached, one of them took notice of the pair.

“Tona!” Gaddison called. “Very good work. Go on inside, we’ll handle it from here.”

“Glad to help,” Tona replied, blushing again. She slipped past the two guards, leaving Mipha alone with them.

“I was told that Kodah was in need of my presence?” Mipha began. “What seems to be the issue?”

“Well, it’s not Kodah per se,” Bazz hedged. For someone who had risen to become Captain of the Zora Guard at the young age of 134, he could be quite the uncertain Zora. 

Gaddison huffed in exasperation. “Really, it’s probably better if you just see for yourself.”

“Lead the way, then.” Mentally, Mipha thanked her old friend and personal guard for her no-nonsense attitude. Gaddison had always been serious, practical, and unapologetically genuine. She knew she could always trust Gaddison to get to the heart of the matter with no hidden motives or agendas.

The two guards escorted Mipha into the inn and led her to the largest room. It was a spacious circular space with one large bed in the middle. Three Zora stood on the sides of the room looking on. Squinting a little in the low light, Mipha identified Tona, Kodah, and Rivan. Bazz walked over to join the group while Gaddison led Mipha to the bed and bade her sit on it, then followed suit.

“Gaddison? What’s going on?” Mipha inquired.

“My lady… Mipha,” Gaddison started. “You have been working yourself to the bone lately. The whole Domain can see that you are ragged with exhaustion. We all want to see you in good health.”

“But I am in good health!” Mipha protested. “I’m a healer, I should think I know what good health is!”

Gaddison laid a hand on Mipha’s thigh. “I do not mean simply physical health. Mipha, my dear friend, let us help you. We know you have been trying to handle all the royal duties since Prince Sidon has been away courting Champion Link in his motherland, but in the long term perhaps you might consider taking on a few secretaries to help you?”

“I… I’ll think about it,” Mipha responded. Maybe she was a little tired. And maybe she had bitten off more than she could chew trying to take on Sidon’s duties. For someone who spent so much time gushing over his boyfriend, he truly did a lot of work to keep the Domain running. Her mind then skidded to a halt over something Gaddison had said. “Wait, what are you thinking for the _short_ term then?”

A small smile crept onto Gaddison’s face. “Our princess is very sharp,” she remarked loudly enough for the entire room to hear. Quieter, she continued, “Remember that everyone here is just here to help you. We just want you to _take a break.”_

It was then that Mipha noticed how high Gaddison’s hand was on her thigh. “Gaddison, what—”

The fingers tightened on her thigh. Mipha only had a moment to begin a protest before the other Zora was claiming her lips. “Mmph!”

The kiss seemed to be a cue to everyone else in the room. All the Zora swarmed her. Mipha had never felt so many hands on her body, stroking, caressing, tugging on her head fins, groping her breasts. All the while, Gaddison continued to kiss her, her long tongue swiping forward to prod at Mipha’s lips until it was allowed entrance. Mipha took a moment to thank Zora evolution for developing tongues that were extremely resistant to being scratched up by their sharp teeth, because what Gaddison was doing could only be described as _fantastic_. She did her best to give back as good as she got.

Vaguely, she was aware of someone removing her adornments, leaving her only with the royal sapphires clasped around her neck. Once that was done, Gaddison pushed a little so that Mipha fell back on the bed and Gaddison lay over top of her. She gave one final lick before pulling away. “Oh Princess, I do hope you understand how much your people _worship_ you.”

Two sets of hands held down her arms. Mipha turned her head and saw that she had Rivan and Bazz to thank for that. Bazz, for his part, seemed to be in awe of the whole situation. His eyes kept straying up and down her body, and she couldn’t help but shift her legs slightly to put on a little bit of a show for him. Then she remembered the pile of paperwork on her desk.

“Everyone, I really do appreciate this, but I really do have lots of work to be done,” she hedged. It’s not like she truly wanted this to stop, but falling behind on her work was a very serious concern.

In response, Gaddison pulled out a vaguely phallic-shaped device and settled into a kneeling position behind Mipha’s head. “With all due respect, my lady, the only thing you should be worried about being _done_ is yourself.” With that said, she pushed the object into Mipha’s throat. 

She groaned at the intrusion, her mind instantly going light and fuzzy with desire. Fellatio was not commonly practiced among the Zora due to their sharp teeth, but Mipha had had a very careful taste of it with Link before the two of them had realized they wanted different things and parted ways amicably. In her loneliest, horniest days, though, she craved that fullness in her mouth and the pleasure of taking a cock in her throat. This dildo was even better in some ways because she didn’t have to worry about accidentally scraping it with her teeth and ruining the whole experience. 

Occupied with sucking the dildo, Mipha barely noticed her legs being spread. She did notice when two hands determinedly grasped her breasts though. Gasping, she pushed the cock out of her mouth a little and raised her head to see Kodah sitting between her legs and massaging her chest. 

Feeling eyes on her, Kodah lifted her own eyes and winked at Mipha. “You know, I always envied your breasts,” she remarked. “It’s been such a struggle not to just reach out and grab them when they look so gorgeous.” She squeezed one with a giggle. “So soft…” She began to caress them more, hands lifting up the small masses and then squeezing, her thumbs stroking slowly across the surface. Mipha knew that if she kept this up, the stimulation would coax her nipples out from beneath the folds that normally concealed them. Worse, her mounting arousal meant that her slit would also soon uncover itself. She could already feel herself growing wet. It was horrifically embarrassing, especially given how many Zora were in the room with their eyes fixed on her. A Zora’s body hid those parts for a _reason_. 

“Pay attention, princess,” Gaddison chided, shoving the dildo further into Mipha’s mouth. This action forced the princess’s head upwards, baring her throat to the room at large. One of Gaddison’s hands drifted down and rested heavily upon her neck, not pushing but asserting her presence. “Your loyal subjects need you equally.”

Held down, spread out, sucking on a cock, and with someone worshiping her breasts, Mipha could feel her nipples beginning to reveal themselves. She hoped in vain that only Kodah would notice, but she had forgotten about Tona.

“Oh!” the excitable Zora exclaimed. “Her nipples are out! Wow, she must be feeling very good.”

Kodah giggled, rubbing her thumbs across the nipples in question. They pebbled instantly, straining upwards as if begging for more. “I’ll say. I’ve never seen a Zora reveal themselves so quickly. Who knew our princess was such a _slut?”_

Mipha didn’t even have it in her to disagree. She certainly felt quite slutty right now, especially as she could feel the folds between her legs peeling back to reveal her slit. She knew that if anyone explored it, they would find her dripping wet. 

“Kodah!” Gaddison reprimanded, not pausing in her rhythm as she continued to thrust the dildo in Mipha’s mouth. “Remember, we are serving our princess right now. I’ll thank you to remember your manners.” 

“Of course, Gaddison,” Kodah acknowledged. “I apologize for my rudeness, your highness. Please, allow me to attempt to make it up to you.” That said, she dived down and wrapped her lips around one of Mipha’s nipples, her tongue taking long swipes.

Mipha cried out in spite of the large dildo occupying her mouth. She gave another muffled shout when she felt Tona’s fingers spread her slit.

“Your highness! I can see your slit! And you’re sooo wet,” Tona commentated. Mipha felt her shift to get a closer look, her fingers enticing more slick to work its way out as she worked the folds. “Oh Lady Mipha, this is magnificent. Your slit is so beautiful and so, so wet.”

“Is she tight?” Rivan asked. “I’d always wondered what our princess’s cunt might feel like.”

Mipha felt one large, blunt finger press its way inside her, the first thing since Link’s cock several years ago to enter her. It really had been too long — maybe they were right and she needed a break. Especially because Tona’s finger felt so very _good_. Involuntarily, she squeezed down on the intruder.

“Oh, she’s definitely tight. I can feel her squeezing me, and this is just one finger!” She pulled it out and without hesitating pushed two fingers back in, causing Mipha to squeal.

“Very good, princess,” Gaddison cooed. “You’re doing so well, enjoying yourself like that. Do you want to keep sucking this cock?” She began to pull the dildo out.

“Mmmmmmph!” Mipha cried. She surged up as much as she was able with Bazz and Rivan holding down her arms, desperate to keep the cock in her mouth. It just felt so wonderful to be stuffed in both her mouth and pussy.

“Of course Lady Mipha, as you desire,” Gaddison agreed, pushing lightly with the hand that was still on Mipha’s throat until the princess lay flat on the bed. She resumed her previous thrusting rhythm.

Mipha floated in bliss like that for a while. The thickness in her mouth was so nice, as was the restriction of her arms. She would occasionally tug weakly against Bazz and Rivan’s hold, just to feel the pressure. At the same time, Kodah was doing an excellent job of working Mipha’s nipples into a frenzy. The slight roughness of the Zora’s tongue felt heavenly against her nipple, as did the fingers working busily on her other one. Below, Tona had stilled her two fingers and had begun to rub Mipha’s clit purposefully. And oh _stars_ the pleasure her clit brought her… it was enough to drive any Zora wild.

“My lady!” Tona gasped. “Your clit is growing larger, and I can feel you squeezing and getting wetter by the second! It’s… it’s… oh!” Her fingers slowed their movements, then stopped completely.

Mipha glanced downwards and saw that Tona’s own nipples were emerging. Her hand fell away from Mipha’s clit and drifted up to touch her own chest, spreading Mipha’s gathered slick onto her nipple and rubbing it around. 

Kodah, who had also turned around at the interruption, saw a glistening nipple and did what she evidently did best. As the two Zora began to enjoy each other, Gaddison nodded to Bazz and Rivan, who released Mipha’s arms. As they repositioned themselves, Gaddison replaced Mipha’s headrest (i.e., her thighs) with a pillow and withdrew the dildo. Mipha had only a moment to mourn the loss before Rivan climbed over her body and shoved the dildo into Mipha’s pussy in one fluid motion. 

The sudden intrusion made Mipha jerk back in shock, even more so when Rivan grasped the dildo and began to fuck her ruthlessly, letting out an embarrassingly loud squelching sound with every thrust. In the meantime, Bazz was straddling her, his hands hovering at his chest height as if confused on what to do next. His full-body blush suggested that that might well be the case.

Mipha felt a weight settle on her behind Bazz. “Come now, Captain,” Gaddison said, poking her head out from behind her commander’s shoulder. “I know you have more courage than this. Where’s that initiative?” 

“I— I—!” Bazz stammered. His blush deepened, but Mipha only saw it for a second because his hands flew up to cover his face.

“Bazz, please, remember that we are serving our princess now. It’s like _this.”_ Gaddison’s hands wrapped around Bazz’s own and gently lowered them until they were resting on Mipha’s breasts. “See? Not so hard is it? In fact, Lady Mipha’s breasts are incredibly soft. You saw how much Kodah was enjoying them.” Still controlling Bazz’s hands, she began to move his hands in circles, working Mipha’s flesh into a frenzy and causing his palms to rub against her nipples maddeningly. 

“Beautiful,” Bazz breathed. Smiling slightly, Gaddison removed her hands, letting him continue what she had started. At her belly, Mipha became aware of a shifting, and then Bazz’s cock popped free from his own slit. He sprung back in shame, but Gaddison caught his arms and forced them back to Mipha.

“Captain! The goal, remember?” Her hands then slid up his arms and down his chest until they arrived at his cock. “I’ll handle this.”

Mipha inched up further on the pillow to watch, the pleasure of being touched and fucked heightened by seeing all that was going on. Rivan was fucking Mipha’s pussy hard, the punishing rhythm adding to her pleasure, while Bazz flicked her nipples insistently. Meanwhile, Gaddison was rapidly wanking Bazz’s cock. Mipha wondered briefly how he had gotten lubed so quickly and then gaped in awe as Gaddison swiped more wetness from Kodah’s pussy. The other Zora didn’t seem to mind at all and had in fact shifted her raised ass closer for that very purpose. Consequently, she had moved from suckling Tona’s nipple to suckling her clit, a feat that had Tona enthusiastically crying out. It all served to build the crashing waves of sensation inside Mipha, her body tensing as her arousal coiled tighter within her.

Suddenly, the thrusting in her pussy stopped. Rivan pushed the dildo as deep as it could go in her as he threw himself down and attached his mouth to her clit, his tongue swiping again and again across her clit. With a sudden cry, the dam broke and Mipha wailed out her orgasm, causing Rivan to start thrusting the dildo again. Immediately, Gaddison broke from Bazz’s side and dove to sweep Mipha up into a passionate kiss, giving her a focus for her release. The combination of squeezing down on the cock in her pussy and the tongue in her mouth prolonged Mipha’s orgasm, and it took her a minute to emerge from the stupor of it.

Everyone stared at each other for a moment (well, everyone except Kodah and Tona who were still rather busy with each other). Then, Gaddison smirked slowly. 

“My lady, you didn’t think you would get only one orgasm tonight, did you? This is but a drop in the bucket of the Domain’s love for you. Remember how very hard you have been working? Such effort deserves an equal reward.”

She smacked Bazz’s butt, the Zora atop her startling and then scrambling down between Mipha’s thighs. “Captain, it’s time for you to show your prowess. You are more than proficient in using your _sword,_ are you not?”

Bazz was covering his face with his hands again. “Y-yes, you are correct. I shall do my best to please my lady.”

Gaddison frowned slightly as she tugged the dildo free of Mipha’s pussy with difficulty. “Oh dear,” she remarked. “It appears that the royal pussy is rather dry from Rivan’s efforts. Kodah, if you please?”

Without lifting her head from Tona’s clit, Kodah shifted over so that her raised butt was aimed at Bazz. He leaned over and swiped his cock up and down through the wetness around her slit, then slipped it inside her a couple times for good measure. The look of bliss on Kodah’s face was indescribable and only multiplied when Gaddison pushed the dildo into her as a reward. Personally, Mipha couldn’t wait to have Bazz’s cock in her. Being fucked with a dildo was nice, but she was excited to find out how different a real Zora cock would feel. She wasn’t sure if the others were aware this was her first time, but it’s not like it really mattered anyway. 

Once his cock was suitably slick, Bazz positioned himself between Mipha’s thighs. She felt the blunt head of his erection part her slit, then slowly, agonizingly slowly, he began to push in. Mipha felt her walls spread deliciously, inch by decadent inch. Even after having been fucked by the dildo, her pussy was still tight around Bazz’s cock because it was so damn _thick._

It seemed to take forever for Bazz to settle fully in her pussy. In the background, Mipha was vaguely aware of Tona squealing and Kodah fingerfucking her through her orgasm. Gaddison was back by Mipha’s head, her hands gently caressing the princess’s shoulders and neck. For his part, Bazz looked like he might explode, he was wound so tight with arousal.

“Move,” Mipha commanded hoarsely, the first word she had spoken in quite some time. 

The order had Bazz instinctively obeying his princess, then the captain began to fuck her more purposefully until he had established a fast-paced rhythm. Mipha moaned wantonly, and Kodah’s previous words came back to her. She truly did feel like a slut right now, and it felt _fantastic_. Her hands came up to touch her own nipples, pleasuring herself until Gaddison leaned down and began to suckle on one.

The cock fucking her stuttered for a moment before continuing. Mipha looked up and found Rivan with his fingers buried in Bazz’s slit even as the captain fucked his princess silly. Rivan was curled around Bazz’s body, whispering something into his ear while the fingers on his other hand sensually drew circles around the very sensitive skin of Bazz’s slit. Mipha could only imagine how intense it must feel while also buried in a wet pussy. For a moment, she fervently wished for a cock of her own so she could experience it but quickly dismissed the thought. It might be nice, but was there really anything better than her subjects using her holes for their own pleasure? It truly made her feel like she was fulfilling her royal duty: to be of service for her people.

Rivan’s doings were Bazz’s undoing, as the captain stiffened between her legs once more and began coming in her pussy. His thrusts lost their rhythm as he lost his mind in pleasure, and Mipha was loving every second of it. She plunged her own hand to Bazz’s slit and massaged the sensitive flesh, and Bazz started _crying_ with how good his orgasm felt. Boneless, he slumped back into Rivan’s embrace.

Mipha shifted so she was on her knees. “Rivan, do be a dear and lay on your back, please. And Bazz, be prepared to return the favor for dear Rivan here. He did add so much to your pleasure, after all.”

Rivan’s eyes were wide as he obeyed. Mipha was pleased to see that his cock had already pushed out of his slit. She straddled his legs, gathering some slick from his folds and then stroking his length with her hand. “Now, I do recall that you were curious about your princess’s cunt? That is the terminology you used, correct?” 

“My lady, I meant nothing by it—”

“Oh no worries Rivan, I rather liked it. No one has ever used such crass language for me before, and I find it rather… arousing.” Mipha was really leaning into the haughty royal persona now, and she could tell that Rivan thought it was kind of hot. “I believe I shall deign to show you the wonders of the royal pussy.”

With that, she lifted herself up and then plunged down onto his cock and began riding him for all she was worth (which was _a lot)._

Her pace was fierce, so Bazz settled on obeying his princess’s previous order by using both his hands to spread Rivan’s slit wider, exposing the sensitive inner flesh to Mipha’s pounding. The result was Rivan groaning as loud as Vah Ruta and grabbing her hips so he could fuck upwards into his princess.

Midway through, Rivan surged upwards, toppling Mipha back into Gaddison’s arms. He braced his arms around her, caging the two Zora, then gave a feral grin. “My lady, you have proven that the royal pussy is far worthier than I, but perhaps this lowly guardsman can show what he has to offer?” Without waiting for an answer, he began to fuck Mipha even more aggressively. 

Gaddison took the opportunity laid before her and began to fondle Mipha’s breast again. Another hand snaked to her slit to gather wetness on her fingertips, which she then used to brush across Mipha’s clit. Stars exploded across Mipha’s vision, coalescing into a bright ball of desire that pulsed and built itself higher, more, more, more—

Gaddison pinched her nipple and clit hard, and Mipha screamed as she came again.

At the same time, Rivan pulled out of her pussy and straddled her chest, his hand racing up and down his cock until he came all over Mipha’s face, coating her with his cum. Mipha reveled in the sensation but only briefly because Bazz immediately fell to licking up the cum. She lay there and let him do it because she quite honestly needed a break from her _break_ right now. As her breathing slowed down, Mipha knew what she wanted to do to finish off this night.

She sat up abruptly, sending Bazz almost toppling to the floor. He was only saved by Rivan’s quick reflexes and was yanked onto the bed to join the pile of postcoitally snuggling Zora. Tona and Kodah looked like they might already be asleep. 

That left only Gaddison, who was looking at Mipha with an unreadable expression. “My lady?” she inquired.

“My Gaddison,” Mipha responded in kind. “This has been wonderful. I am so very thankful to you for organizing it.”

“I never said that _I_ had—”

“Nonsense,” Mipha interrupted. “Only you, dear friend, know so thoroughly what I need as well as what I _desire_. And right now, what I most desire is to thank _you.”_

She dove into Gaddison’s arms then, catching the guard by surprise as Mipha began making out with her. Despite coming twice already, Mipha’s clit was still poking out in interest, and she straddled Gaddison’s thigh so she could better grind her clit against it. At the same time, her left hand wormed between them to grab one of Gaddison’s small breasts, returning the favor with interest. Gaddison’s nipples were already emerging, a fact that surprised Mipha. Her friend must have been putting aside her own desires this whole time. It was just the kind of thing Gaddison would do, and Mipha was determined to show her appreciation with her fingers, lips, and tongue.

She shifted them onto their sides and slid a thigh between Gaddison’s legs, allowing her to grind her own _very_ interested clit against Mipha. She then trailed kisses down from Gaddison’s lips to her breasts and began to suckle on her nipples. Gaddison moaned softly, and the sound encouraged Mipha to lavish even more attention on her friend. One of her hands wandered down to explore Gaddison’s slit, stroking up, down, and around the incredibly sensitive skin that surrounded her pussy.

Mipha pulled away for just a moment and dug into the pile of Zora next to them until she emerged with the dildo from earlier. Gaddison’s eyes widened at it, clearly predicting what Mipha was about to do. Settling astride Gaddison’s hips, the princess gave a soft smirk and dragged the length of the dildo down her chest until the thick head was resting over her slit. She pushed it in slowly, and based on Gaddison’s reactions, she was certain that the guard could _feel_ the way the tip of the dildo was making its way into Mipha’s pussy. Her insides were still dripping wet both with her own arousal and Bazz’s cum, so the cock slid in easily. She worked it inside her own pussy for a moment and then withdrew it, scooting down until she lay between Gaddison’s spread legs.

The pair locked eyes, and then Mipha shoved the dildo as deep as it would go into Gaddison’s pussy.

The reaction was immediate. Gaddison’s back arched, a loud moan erupting from her throat. Mipha stretched up to capture her lips as she began to thrust the dildo in and out. Making out while fucking someone was incredibly arousing, it turned out. Mipha began rubbing herself on Gaddison’s thigh again just to try and relieve the building pressure.

“My lady!” Gaddison gasped, pulling away. “Please, turn around!”

Curious, Mipha repositioned so that she was now facing Gaddison’s lower half. She understood the reason when Gaddison’s hands settled on her hips and her long tongue buried itself into her slit. Mipha moaned, grinding down into Gaddison’s face. She redoubled her efforts at fucking her friend into mindless bliss, using the dildo in much the same way she had enjoyed it earlier. Then she thought of another tactic and lay her head down on Gaddison’s belly, her own tongue slipping out to swipe across her clit. The guard’s cry of delight was proof enough that this was a good choice. Plus, Mipha could feel the dildo bumping against her own cheek with every thrust, a sensation that she hadn’t even known she would find as erotic as she did.

Between the fucking, the cunnilingus, and the joy of providing for her lady, Gaddison’s orgasm built quickly. Mipha felt the Zora tensing beneath her, her clit growing slightly larger, hands grabbing at Mipha’s headfins, and then she crested beneath her princess with a loud moan. Mipha made sure to keep licking as she pushed the dildo deep inside her friend’s pussy, ensuring she had something to clench on. She was surprised when Gaddison did not simply collapse after her orgasm like the others, though. Instead, her friend did a complex maneuver and flipped Mipha onto her back, landing between Mipha’s thighs. The dildo was still sticking out of her pussy.

“Lady Mipha, I cannot thank you enough for the pleasure you have given me. Allow me to show my gratitude,” she announced, peppering Mipha’s face with light kisses. Casually, she reached between her legs and pulled out the dildo slowly, languorously, savoring every inch that emerged. Mipha thought her eyes might pop out with how incredibly hot it was. Once it was out, she held the dripping length over Mipha’s face with two dainty fingers. Delicately, she dropped it down, and Mipha could smell Gaddison’s arousal coating the object. She was mindless with desire by now, and she lungs up to grab the dildo in her mouth and start sucking. The taste of Gaddison was absolutely intoxicating. Mipha would gladly taste Gaddison _forever._

“My lady is such a cockslut,” Gaddison remarked fondly. “I hope I can satisfy you adequately with just my mouth instead.” Her piece said, she kissed her way down Mipha’s body, taking a leisurely stop at her still-exposed nipples and driving Mipha even further into a frenzy with that wicked tongue. Finally though, finally her lips closed around Mipha’s clit, and that same tongue began swiping across the bud. Mipha had already been close before, but the combination of sucking the dildo and having her clit licked by Gaddison skyrocketed her pleasure even more. 

She could feel the orgasm fast approaching, and so could Gaddison because as the princess tumbled over the edge, screaming as she came for the third time that night, Gaddison plunged two fingers into Mipha’s pussy, fucking her through her orgasm. The pleasure went on, and on, and on, Gaddison’s fingers prolonging Mipha’s peak until finally she began to float gently back to earth.

She felt boneless, too tired to even lift her head. She was vaguely aware of Gaddison tidying up a little, cleaning the dildo and setting it off the mattress before wrapping her body around Mipha. The princess settled comfortably into the embrace and fell easily to sleep.

As she drifted off to dreamland, she wondered if these breaks could become a regular thing...


End file.
